Sensei PREACH?
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: The girls left to go on vacation and left our fellow five behind with Sensei. Cole feels angry, Kai feels alone and confused, Jay is worried, Lloyd feels unimportant, and Zane feels guilty. But Sensei comes up with a strategy to make them feel better with some...BIBLE VERSES?


**Ah, guys we might as well have a week of one-shots since I'm like FULL of ideas! Look and let me tell you this...**

**Verses from the Bible will be BOLD! Plus they're WILL be the Book, Chapter, Verse(s) from where they are from!**

* * *

It was a lovely day in Ninjago. The birds are singing, people are laughing, it was perfect.

"I SAID YOU BETTA PRAISE HIM!"

Until THAT happened.

Kai was on the deck training as usual and Sensei snuck up behind him and started yelling in his ear. Kai finally thought the old man went mad but he wasn't. Well...Sensei WASN'T the same. He was wearing a gray suit and yellow tie and a...wite wig on?

"Uh, what's wrong Sensei?"

"You are LONELY."

"What?"

"YOU ARE LONELY! ALONE! DUH!"

"But Sensei everyone knows that I'm dating Lara!"

"Yeah but your fat is in the way AIN'T IT?!"

The fire ninja was shocked at his Sensei's vocabulary. If someone on the bounty said 'ain't' Sensei would smack the ELEMENT out of them! Maybe someone replaced his tea with wine again? Or maybe he jealous of Garmadon's relationship with Misako? MAYBE HE WANTS KIDS? MAYBE...

"Uh Sensei."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR IN **ROMANS CHAPTER 8:38-39 **THE LORD SAYS** 'For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers , 39 neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, can separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord! **CAN I GET AN AMEN?!"

"Sensei..."

"THE LORD ALSO SAYS IN **GENESIS 28:15 'I am with you. I will protect you wherever you go, and bring you back to this land. Not leave you until I meet everything I have promised you.' **I CAN'T GET NO HELP!"

Look I'm..."

"**JOHN 14:18 **MY BROTHER! **'I will not leave you as orphans; come to you.' **YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YEA AH AH YEAH!"

"I know it's EARLY in the morning but Sensei, can I go to sleep?" Kai asked in confusion.

"I see. You are confused. THE BIBLE SAYS IN **PSALMS 25:4-5 'Lord , make me know your ways; show me your paths. 5 Lead me in your truth and teach me,** **You are my God and Savior; My hope is in you all day!'**

"Ok..."

"**Get wisdom, get understanding; do not forget my words or swerve from them. Psalms 4:5 **Here that? GET WISDOM! GET UNDERSTANDING!"

"**"Ask and you shall receive, seek and find, knock, and it shall be opened. 8 For everyone who asks receives, he who seeks finds, and to him who knocks it will be opened.' MATTHEW 7:7-8!** DO I HAVE A WITNESS?!"

Then Sensei ran back into the bounty. Then Kai asked a questioned loud enough for Sensei to hear.

"So is that a yes?"

"You know what? You are anointed..."

Kai's face brightened up, "TO..."

"GET ME A PACK OF DORITOS NACHO CHEESE AH CHIPS! AH! PRAISE THE LORD"

Money was thrown at Kai out of no where and all the fire ninja did was just stand there with a face that could even handle the craziness of what just happened. Then Sensei threw oil at Kai ans smiled.

* * *

Jay was playing video games and he was fighting a boss. The Final Boss to be exact. Ah, the game Paper Mario: Thousand-Year Door hold the HARDEST Final Boss in Paper Mario history.

The Shadow Queen.

With an RPG style, you can dodge attacks but get injured by the army of dead hands she has surrounding her. Not to mention she has 3 phases since she possessed Peach (True fact. I'm not lying!). This is his 7th time facing her and he wasn't having that much luck.

That's when Sensei came in with his wig and suit.

"Jay let me tell, no, ASK you why are you scared and worried?"

"SENSEI! THIS IS THE 7TH TIME THAT I'M FACING THIS BOSS! OH MY TICTACS THIS QUEEN IS HARD!"

"**Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me.' ****PSALMS 23:4! **YOU BETTER SAY AMEN!"

"Amen?" Jay managed to say.

**The LORD is my light and my salvation- whom shall I fear? The LORD is the stronghold of my life- of whom shall I be afraid? Psalms 27:1, Be on your guard; stand firm in the faith; be men of courage; be strong. 1st Corinthians 16:13, There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love. 1 John 4:18, Keep your lives free from the love of money and be content with what you have, because God has said, "Never will I leave you; never will I forsake you." So we say with confidence, "The Lord is my helper; I will not be afraid. What can man do to me?, Hebrews 13:5-6."**

"Uh, why are you telling me this?"

"PRAY TO GOD AND IN THE NAME OF JESUS YOU WILL BEAT THAT BOSS!"

At that moment, Sensei ran into the kitchen, took a bottle of oil, and poured it on Jay's head.

"Sensei, WHAT THE..."

"SHUT UP AND PRAY AS SOON AS I LEAVE."

Then Sensei left the living room and went back into the kitchen to talk to Cole.

Jay paused the game and looked up at the ceiling for Sensei Wu kept on pointing upward when he was saying all of those sentences (he means the verses).

Uh...

Lord God, please help me beat this video game for I haven't had time to sleep since I was trying to defeat that Queen. Hopefully, I will beat her with your help and yeah.

"YOU BETTER SAY AMEN."

AMEN!

* * *

Cole wasn't having a good day. Someone ate his cake. Yeah... it was the cake that was like a slice of Heaven.

Angel food cake.

As soon as he got it Cole put laser, beams, mustaches, and more to protect it but someone was able to go through all of the security and STEAL it! That cake was made and crafted by the awesome girl named Ashley. WHY DID PEOPLE HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?!

They knew he wouldn't like this! But they did it anyway it made him feel...

"Hey Emo."

Cole turned his head and saw Sensei Wu in the fridge.

"Feeling angry?"

"Yeah." Cole replied with a harsh tone.

"Hey, you wanna know what our Father says?'

"WE DON'T SHARE THE SAME FATHER!"

"_OUR PRAISES AFFORD! WE ARE **BROTHERS** AND** SISTERS** IN CHRIST!"_

"Uh.."

"**A gentle answer turns away wrath, ****but a harsh word stirs up, Psalms 15:1, 19 My dear brothers and sisters, take note of this: Everyone should be quick to listen, slow to speak and slow to become angry, 2 0because human anger does not produce the righteousness that God desires, James 1:19-20, "In your anger do not sin": Do not let the sun go down while you are still angry, Ephesians 4:26."**

Cole was about to say something until Sensei threw water into his mouth.

"Your words better be clean." Sensei laughed.

"But..."

After the water, he threw oil on Cole.

"SENSEI!"

"SHHHHHH! GET ON YOUR KNEES AND PRAY!"

* * *

Zane was in the Guy's room with the doors and windows locked. He felt so sorry.

Earlier this morning, there was nothing to eat but Cole's Angel Food Cake. Even though Cole STRICTLY said NOT to touch it and put those monstrosities to guard the last piece, Zane had the technology to disable and remove all of the things guarding the cake.

Then he ate it.

Zane locked himself in the room so he wouldn't have to talk to anybody.

**"If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness. 1 John 1:9."**

"Who is there?" Zane asked, "Show yourself."

Then Wu jumped out from the corner and knocked Zane out of his bed.

"Zane let me tell you somethings that I have LEARNED!"

"**You, Lord, are forgiving and good, ****abounding in love to all who call to you. Psalms 86:5."**

"Sensei I don't understand."

"**Who is a God like you, ****who pardons sin and forgives the transgression ****of the remnant of his inheritance? ****You do not stay angry forever ****but delight to show mercy. Micah 7:18."**

"How is this helping me?"

"JESUS SAID IN **JOHN 8:32 Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free. **YEAH AH AH AHA AH YEAH!"

Then Zane started to get up from the floor and Sensei threw oil on him.

"What is the explanation of this my Sensei?""

Just come in the living room at 7:00, ok?"

"Yes, Sensei.

"Good."

* * *

Lloyd was in his uncle's room watching My Little Pony. He was a brony but never told anyone about his secret. Well...he told EVERYONE but they started to tease him and it made him feel...like nothing.

"Man, I'm useless." Lloyd said, tears filled up his eyes.

Then Lloyd saw Cole's chili which can kill you in less than a second. Lloyd was reaching for the bowl and...

"WAZZ UP?!" Sensei said while he was in a clock. It just turned to 7:00.

"**But the Lord said to Samuel, "Do not consider his appearance or his height, for I have rejected him. The Lord does not look at the things people look at. People look at the outward appearance, but the Lord looks at the heart. 1 Samuel 16:7, "You are the light of the world. A town built on a hill cannot be hidden.15 Neither do people light a lamp and put it under a bowl. Instead they put it on its stand, and it gives light to everyone in the house.16 In the same way, let your light shine before others, that they may see your good deeds and glorify your Father in heaven., Matthew 5:14-16,** NOW THIS ONE'S MY FAVORITE! **Don't le ANYONE look down on you because you are YOUNG, but SET AN EXAMPLE for the BELIEVERS in SPEECH, CONDUCT, LOVE, FAITH, AND IMPURITY! 1 TIMOTHY 4:12!"**

"Uncle are you having another seizure?"

"NO YOU FOOL! GET YOU BUTT INTO THE LIVING ROOM!"

"OK UNCLE!"

When Lloyd stood up and started to run out of the room, Sensei threw oil on him and the force was so strong that Lloyd hit the Sensei's room door.

* * *

As soon as it hit 7:01 All five elemental ninjas were in the living room waiting. Zane was nervous to talk, Kai felt discombobulated, Jay was worried AND nervous, Lloyd felt like a THING, and Cole was STILL angry.

"Zane, tell Cole the truth."

Zane walked up to Cole, "Brother, I am the one who ate your cake. There was nothing to eat so I was pretty upset when I ate your cake and didn't tell you."

"Zane, it's ok! You should of told me earlier!" Cole smiled and patted his Nindroid brother on the back.

"Um, Sensei, I got your Doritos." Kai said.

"Thank you and even though the girls are on vacation and I KNOW you FOOLS miss them, here's $700 for all of you."

"But you just gave us $3,500 ALTOGETHER!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"So? Now you can get that My Little Pony merch for your bed." Sensei smirked, "It's pretty big!"

Lloyd's face was about to explode from anger and embarrassment.

"It's big? We can help you!" Cole offered.

"YEAH! The other three agreed.

"Thanks!" Lloyd's face beamed with happiness.

"Yes. YES. YEAH!"

Everyone turned to see that Jay had DESTROYED the Shadow Queen and finished the game.

"YEAH!"

"Do you five want to know why I threw that oil on you?"

"YES!" All 5 ninja screamed.

"It is because in the Old Testament of the Bible, Kings were and oil was poured on their head so God will bless them. Jay never prayed to beat that game and when he did, he finished the game! Plus those verses I tole you pretty much HELPED you!"

All the Ninjas looked at each other in astonishment.

"Now let us pray for the girls to come back safety." Sensei said.

* * *

**MAN! I may make a series of one-shots about THIS! EPICNESS!**

**Want a series of Sensei PREACH?**

**Do you think this story helped you? (Why He Loves Us made people so happy and some of the reviews to my other stories say that I make them HAPPY, that makes me smile!)**

**Have a good day/night!**


End file.
